First Date
by Slushipping
Summary: Sadly this story has no relation to Blink 182's song that has the same title. KylexJenny. Kyenny.


Hey, look... FLUFF! As if you didn't see that coming. Inspiration comes from the songs _Find A Way _by The Used and_ Kiss With a Spell _by Angels & Airwaves. Check'em out if you can. They can get you in the mood.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park; it rightfully belongs to** **Trey&Matt!**_

* * *

><p><span>First Date<span>

Jenny examined herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time. She was fully dressed in a cotton powder-blue blouse and a comfortable white skirt that fell over her knees. Her hair had been washed and straightened, held back by a cream colored headband, aside from some choppy bangs. Around her neck was a silver chained necklace, and dangling at its end was a pair of tiny ballerina slippers. Finally she was able to take a deep breath of newfound confidence. Tonight was the night… and just to make sure she wasn't dreaming, she pinched herself… just in case.

To her joy, the evening was real.

The doorbell rang, knocking Jenny out of her romantic daydreams. She hurried down the stairs and stopped at the entrance of the house. There she smoothed her skirt and closed her eyes, taking in another breath. With a nervy hand, she opened the door with a long creak, part of her face peeking out into the outside world. On her porch stood a boy clothed in an orange polo and brown slacks; his trademarked green ushanka sat on top of his head, unable for any bushy curls of red hair to escape. In his right hand was a bouquet of blue wildflowers. His eyes lit up at the sight of Jenny who shyly peered out of her house.

"Hey!" he greeted cheerfully. "Sorry if I'm a little early…"

Jenny shook her head and stepped out of her house. "Oh, no. You're right on time!" She examined the flowers. "Are… are those alpine forget-me-nots?"

Kyle beamed. "They are! I wondered what flowers you liked the best, and I knew that blue's your favorite color… so I asked Lola what kinds you loved. Stan helped me search all day. Just traveled to the outskirts of town and through some woods." He shrugged. "No biggie. Then I raced home and got ready for our date."

The girl smiled unsurely, taking the bouquet as her own. She inhaled their fresh scent and sighed. Then she couldn't help but look guiltily at Kyle.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that trouble," she apologized. "You didn't have to bring me flowers… I don't think it's necessary in the dating rulebook."

Kyle stuck his hands into his pockets modestly. "Don't apologize. It was an adventure! Besides… I wanted to."

Jenny blushed. _He's too sweet. _She walked backwards, grabbing the doorknob. "I'll put these in a vase before we leave."

The South Park community theater had gained a decent crowd for the performance of Tchaikovsky's _Swan_ _Lake_ that evening. Kyle purchased two tickets to the ballet a week before, after the fateful night at the Simon residence when Jenny revealed she enjoyed the wonders of folklore and dance. It was certainly a nice surprise from Kyle; Jenny screamed a full-blown "YES" from her lungs that every student in the school could hear. But her excitement didn't stop there. She got goose bumps from the beautifully crafted music, the dazzling costume designs and the dancing itself. Kyle saw the excitement in Jenny's eyes as she watched the climax; her palms jittered together in anticipation and the plastered grin on her face was too delightfully enthralling that he couldn't look away.

She was so happy…

The butterflies began fluttering when Kyle's eyes drooped in a lovestruck manner. So this was the feeling when Stan was with Wendell… little by little, he welcomed the emotion with open arms—more so, with an open heart. He enjoyed himself by watching Jenny instead of the performers. Then he began to question why anyone would want to make Jenny Simon cry… she was the happiest girl in the whole world. If Cartman or anyone else planned to come along and ruin Jenny's special night, there was going to be hell to pay. The very thought of it made Kyle quiver with rage… but the more he watched Jenny's face, the more the anger in the boy's heart melted away, replacing it with love.

She was so kind and passionate and… adorable. The way she lit up when she walked into the room… she was like a candle in the darkness of the dungeon, and Kyle was ever so lucky to have her with him.

But his romantic thoughts of Jenny were shattered when he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. Jenny covered her mouth with a trembling hand; standing before them on stage was the pair of Odette and Prince Siegfried. They both allowed their everlasting love live on in heaven above, aware that the spell had been broken in the lake. The swans were free at last, and had returned to their previous forms as maidens. Taking the opportunity to comfort Jenny, Kyle reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze; he kissed it as the last teardrop fell.


End file.
